Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/Mystreve
Hello all. I was going to wait to do this until the end of the year, but decided to throw my tin-foil hat in early. Anyhow, yes I'm running for bureaucrat. I'll try and make this as non-TL;DR as possible, as I tend to hate reading super-long shit on a computer screen myself. Why am I running? 1) I've worked in tandem with LOLSKELETONS on site issues in the past. He has consulted me on a few issues before, and I have given my input. I know I have the ability to perform bureaucrat work. 2) I know how this site works on a technical (I'm obtaining my BSS in Information Systems Security i.e. I'm a closet computer-geek), as well as material and user level. 3) I know good writing when I see it, and am passionate about original work and fostering new talent that comes onto the site. 4) I believe I am also good at spotting potential as far as user-rights are concerned. I don't gloat, but I have nudged a few people into higher positions around here based on their merit on the site; many heeded my advice, applied, and were granted rights. I guess #4 is the main reason I'd like the rights; fostering user-level talent on this wiki and getting them more savvy around here. Essentially, a bureaucrat just has the ability to grant promotions and is the final group of users to pass rules around here. Everything else they do, an administrator does. I feel as though I'm a community leader around here already. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA, Streve. You're just going to go around and mindlessly promote people because 'you think they have potential'?!? WTFLOLBBQ!!!" Absolutely not. Due process is essential in a community, and I will abide by our current procedure for promotions. "Meh. We have enough 'crats. I like you, but you're fine where you are, Strevey!" LOLSKELETONS is a staple here, yes. Cleric and Sloshed are admittedly spotty. Guy is around too, but I feel as though I'm around more. So yeah, we do need another head with a baseball cap with the letter "B" around here. Like it or not, we do. I try and contribute/administrate as much as I can. Weekends I tend to surf the site less, but I will increase my activity even more if I get the job. "But...but, what about the mistakes you've made around here? GOD, 'crats are supposed to be perfect!!!! " No. We all have made them. If you plan on using this card against me, just make sure your shit doesn't stink. That may sound harsh, but no one is perfect. As long as mistakes you make aren't repeated, you have grown as a human being. I've grown exponentially, still do, and will use the rights to help others grow as writers/contributors. "Jesus Christ, get on with it already." Okay then, onto the pre-reqs: * Must have been active on the wiki for at least 12 months. ::Nope! Then again, I was rollback for a week or so. VCROC the next week or so. Then I was granted admin rights after being on the site for a whopping 4 months (I joined this wiki in early December 2013). I only wanted admin rights to help with deletion appeal. I've helped ever since. In short, is time really that important, or is a user's merit? * Must have at least 5,000 edits, 4,500 of which must be on articles. ::Yeah, I've got a few under my belt. 5004 article edits (as of this typing) as well as 5657 article additions to categories. * Must have been an administrator for at least four months. ::As stated above, I became an admin March of this year. Additional stuff I've done (besides the stuff above): *Created the Writer's Lounge. *Almost single-handedly rearranged all stories that needed it with the "defaultsort" template. That took a while to do, and although the task might seem menial, our categories look neat and tidy now because of it. *Contribute to the Writer's Workshop fairly consistently. *Perform Deletion Appeal duties. *Have written a few moderately well-recieved stories. *Offer constructive advice to other amateur authors when asked. *Embrace new users with questions with open arms. I always make time to help new users who might be struggling but want to be a constructive member. *Hand out warnings all the time to rule-breakers, and block repeat offenders. *Comb through the admin dashboard and update antiquated items. Several templates did need retooling. *Settle debates. I'm older than most people around here, and tend to act like a sort of "parent" sometimes when settling disputes. I may come off as harsh at times, but it's for the betterment of the individuals and/or the site. *Hand out free tacos. Anyway, I guess this did turn out a bit TL;DR, but I feel as though I left valid points. I also feel like I'm a guy users can trust to keep the site up to its high level of awesomeness. Love me or want to gouge my eyes out with a plastic spork, I think I have contributed a lot around here. Looking forward to all responses. Thanks for your time. Peace, Love, and Hair-Grease, Mystreve DEADLINE: 9/21/2014 You show the most amount of effort than most people on this site, you deserve Bcrat more than anyone. Luigifan100 (talk) 02:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you on some points (such as the spin-off works) and some that I don't (the technical aspect of the site). Although you don't technically need to know how the site works in order to administrate it obviously helps. At this time I don't really think more bureaucrats are needed (I'd even go as far as to say that we should look into getting rid of the inactive ones but w/e). Shining-Armor (talk) 14:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't mean that I'm anywhere on your level as far as the technical things, Maria. I do know my way around the many gadgets, and understand CSS however. Admittedly, programming languages aren't my forte. Never said that one needed to know the technical stuff to administrate either. Just wanted to clarify that I knew my way around some of the wiki's deeper parts. Mystreve (talk) 15:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't claim to know your way around the deeper parts unless you know how to operate the AbuseFilter and the Wikis API. Shining-Armor (talk) 15:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Edited my last reply with the addition of the word "some". Now let it drop, as this is now splitting hairs and venturing off-topic. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 15:43, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do a great job m8. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You'll do excellently. Muchacha (talk) 16:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) As far as I can see, you have everything a bureaucrat needs. - CRover I'm not sure if this is for regular users to vote on, but I just wanted to say that I support it. Mystreve is one of the most active admins on the site, and I feel certain he would make a good addition to the Bcrat team. He is always quick to respond to issues and inquiries, and is very gracious in doing so. He seems to know the site well, and also seems to care very much about doing what's best for it. If this is only for staff to comment on, please feel free to remove my comment. Jay Ten (talk) 17:03, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :This is an open app for the community i.e. everyone. And thanks for the kind words. Mystreve (talk) 18:38, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You're a great admin. You're active and you often do some useful clean up when searching for pastas in particular categories. And recently, Guy is now sick and Skelletons is AFK (and might still be for a while), so a 4th B'rcrat would be nice. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 20:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't really see why you need the rights for coding reasons and that you have worked with Skelly. I have discussed with Skelly in the past, but I don't really want to jump on the gun to re-apply for admin because of that reason. I'm also good at judging great quality too, as my mass deletion work on Spinpasta and some stories on here that I tagged for deletion--some with a massive wall-o-text on the delete template as why they should be deleted. That, to me, is not really a great reason why you should be a bureaucrat. Other stuff I am neutral, while little I agree. I agree with Maria and Callie that we do not need anymore bureaucrats; Guy, Skelly, and Sloshed are the bureaucrats that we just need right now unless if all three of them are inactive for weeks on end, and they don't respond to their messages within a three day response (that's my opinion on it, you can correct me on the day limit that a bureaucrat on this wiki should have.) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Somehow, I expected this vote from you too. Duly noted. Mystreve (talk) 01:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Changing my vote to I do agree with Maria mostly that we do not need any bureaucrats, but I agree with Skelly as well. So, yeah. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 10:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the back and forth editing on this, Streve. But I'm changing my vote to Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:06, September 13, 2014 (UTC) "Skelly and Guy are starting to become more active" -- funny considering I've only logged in once in the past two weeks Which reminds me of something I probably should have announced earlier: I'm going to be pretty much inactive from now on, or at least for the time being. That's not to say I'm just disappearing completely, but I won't be online all the time like I used to. I don't know when (or if) I'm going to start being active again, but it's probably not going to be for a good while. I just have too much on my plate right now and too little free time left to spend on here. I'm also suffering from severe burnout, so even if I become fully active again, I can't guarantee that I will be working to my previous capacity. Anyway, the point is that I've caught a bad case of inactivitus and it would probably be a good idea to elect another crat to fill in for me since I'm going to be uninvolved and generally useless for at least the next few months. As for my opinion on the app itself, I am , but I'm leaning towards support. Not gonna lie, you're probably the best fit for crat out of all the current admins. You seem to genuinely care about the site and I don't think you would have put this app up if you didn't think it was in the site's best interests. The only real reason I am hesitant to full-on support this is because I'm not quite sure if you are the best candidate. Also I'm tired so I'm not thinking very clearly atm. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:40, September 12, 2014 (UTC) oy de la YES Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 17:58, September 12, 2014 (UTC) yes please Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) I feel like we'll need you more than ever for the time being, with Callie's resignation and Skeleton's inactivity. So far, I've seen you be a consistently active, professional administrator and I believe you are ready for the highest position because of that and all the reasons stated above me. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:22, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve is a good admin and a good user, he is always willing to help on chat and I believe he is the same way in the forums here. Over all, along with activity, he is a great judge of character and quality. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 23:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve is an excellent candidate for Bureucrat. He has been an outstanding Administrator, and has done a lot of different actions that at the end benefit the site. I can say I fully trust him to have the wikia's future in mind, and will do anything he can do to achieve it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:16, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve has made ample contributions to the site and demonstrated that he is a strong community leader. Likferd (talk) 04:13, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Hope I didn't miss the deadline.--Resident DeVir (talk) 16:27, September 21, 2014 (UTC)